dccomicsexpandeduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman 2
Batman 2 is a 2012 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is also a sequel to Batman. It was directed by Christopher Nolan and was written by David S. Goyer. It stars Hugh Jackman, Angelina Jolie, Katie Cassidy, Margot Robbie, Jack O'Connell, Chris Pine, Tom Cruise, Kenneth Branagh, and Liam Neeson. The film ran 143 minutes and was released on June 1, 2012. Plot Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have gained public recognition as Batman and Catwoman, having come out of the shadows two years before to stop the Joker. Bruce also runs Wayne Enterprises by day. Barbara Gordon also works with the team, while her father, Jim Gordon, is the Commissioner of Gotham City Police Department, being the teams' eyes and ears, plus informant. However, suddenly the Joker's girlfriend, Harley Quinn, escapes from Arkham Asylum and begins parading around the city to wreak havoc. Bruce and Selina see a circus show to get away for a little bit and watch the "Flying Graysons". However, the entire family, except their sixteen-year-old son, Dick Grayson, is assassinated by crime boss Carmine Falcone. At the same time, Selina learns her mother died and reads a letter that was supposed to be given to her when her mother died. Selina learns that her father didn't die in a car crash when she was born like she had thought. Selina's father is actually Falcone. Bruce helps her with this revelation while at the same time agreeing to adopt Dick, feeling bad for the boy. Harley is revealed to be working with Falcone to clear the city of any heroes, super or not, to allow him to finally have full control over Gotham City. Gordon also works with his good friend and fellow cop, Harvey Bullock, along with new recruit Dale Gunn, who seems to know every technique they can think of. Barbara and Dick begin to fall for each other and decide to make their own special suits and go out as superheroes. Barbara becomes Batgirl and Dick becomes Robin. Bruce learns of Batgirl and Robin and confronts Barbara and Dick about it. They reveal themselves and ask to help him. Bruce agrees, but only because he is short-handed after discovering Harley is working with the Falcones. Selina meets with her father, who reveals he knew he had a daughter the whole time. Selina asks him to supply her with enough money to get her started on her own, but Falcone reveals that he cut her out of his will years ago. Selina realizes he truly wanted to have at least some custody of her, but her mother refused to let her know of her origins. Bruce tries to convince Selina not to kill her father, due to her having fantasies about torturing him. Harley kidnaps Bullock, forcing the GCPD into full action. Gunn reveals himself to Bruce as an agent of A.R.G.U.S., sent by Waller to protect Bruce from Harley. Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl, and Robin work with Gordon and Gunn to rescue Bullock from Harley and Falcone. The two sides meet at the harbor, where they trade Gunn for Bullock. However, it is revealed that they called in A.R.G.U.S. backup and Harley is arrested. However, Falcone kills every A.R.G.U.S. agent there and critically injures Gunn. Batman knocks Falcone unconscious and, though Bruce warns her not to, Selina kills her father. Gordon lets the action slide, due to the assassination balancing out Gotham's underground crime, but Bullock warns Gordon that too many of the free crimes could lead to a whole problem of licensed crime. Bruce breaks up with Selina for her actions, who is able to prove herself as Falcone's daughter and she is crowned the new head of the Falcone crime family. In a mid-credits scene, Harley is approached by A.R.G.U.S. to join a "squad" they're putting together. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Angelina Jolie as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Katie Cassidy as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Jack O'Connell as Dick Grayson/Robin *Chris Pine as Dale Gunn *Tom Cruise as Harvey Bullock *Kenneth Branagh as Jim Gordon *Liam Neeson as Carmine Falcone Reception 'Box office' Batman 2 earned $304.3 million in the United States and Canada and $804.2 million in foreign areas, for a worldwide total of $1.108 billion. 'Critical reception' Batman 2 received "critical acclaim". Rotten Tomatoes sampled 349 reviewers and judged 93% of the reviews to be positive, while the film scored 81 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 49 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim".